Always On My Mind
by Anaconda Vices
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has chosen Sierra to work with the divas while she handles other affairs. Corey Graves however, isn't going away anytime soon. But with Punk still on her mind, she still won't accept the inevitable with her and Corey.


Chapter 3: Always on my mind

I got to the hotel so relieved that night. It was a long day. And Alisha was being a pain. I mean maybe Corey is nice. So what? My heart belongs to CM Punk. And even if it didn't, I'm not into his type. I don't get why she had pursued it so much. It was one look. That I didn't even see. If I cared enough, I'd think there was more to it. But since we're on the subject of Sierra Harris and Corey Graves, the matter was absolutely closed.

"Hey, hey." Alisha said as her usual perky self.

"Hi" I said with a surprisingly enthusiastic voice.

I loved Alisha. Yesterday was the only "spat" we've ever had. She truly is a great person and friend. Just a little much at the times when she's upset about Randy or wanting me to date what's his name.

"You look great today. Sleep well?"

"Actually I did Alisha thank you."

She was about to respond when Steph walked in.

"Alisha, I'm going to need you on floor 3. There's a big press conference my father wants you to be a part of. He says he likes your ideas for this month's magazine."

"Really?" Alisha said smiling. "Okay, thank you Stephy."

"Sierra. Just the woman I wanted to see"

"Hello Miss Stephanie. How are you?"

"I'm doing particularly well. Do you think you could do me another favor?"

"Sure Steph. What is it?"

"I've got all this paperwork I need to fill out so I won't be able to work with the divas today. Do you think you could go down there and handle it? I know how much experience you had in ROH.."

"Say no more Steph. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you very much Sierra. You're a life saver."

This was amazing. I really missed the wrestlers and divas. They're all such good people. Yesterday wasn't nearly enough time to catch up with them.

Everyone was so shocked to see me. They figured it was a once in a while thing, as did I. Of course Randy was the first one to greet me. He's so nice and welcoming.

"Well look who's back." He said as he gave me a hug."

"What happened Si?"

"Steph wanted me to take over with the divas today. She has a lot of paperwork to do."

"Cool, cool. But I can expect you to hang out with the superstars too?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. I'll see you later Si."

It was always such a pleasure talking to Randy Orton.

"My favorite fella." Sheamus said as he saw me say goodbye to Randy.

"Hi Sheamus. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How're you?"

"Good. Just here to help the divas today."

"Great. Will you be staying all day?"

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Good. Don't be stranger eh?"

I nodded. I always loved his accent.

"Sierra" AJ said smiling.

"You're back"

"Yeah, for you guys actually. Stephanie has a lot of things to get to today. So she put me in charge."

AJ had that fangirling look on her face. She always said how she remembered watching me from my ROH days. It might seem weird for anyone else to still fangirl over someone they work with and are only two years apart in age with but that's AJ. And I love her for it. Everyone should be a little more like her.

I was also greeted by Aksana, Layla and Brie. Kaitlyn and I didn't really get along. I personally think she's too full of herself with no good reason. But that's unimportant. I started discussing with AJ when she could get her shot at the divas title. Steph thought it should be soon. I also gave Alicia some pointers on how she could improve her in-ring work.  
All in all it was a fun day. It was usually the time when I had lunch so I was going to Sonic. But then Randy stopped me.

"Sierra, wait!"

"What happened?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sonic. I'm going to get lunch."

"Why not just eat lunch here? You're not down here that often."

"I guess, sure. Thank you Randy." I said smiling.

"Cool. The caterer is really good."

"I know. I had lunch down here with Punk a few times."

"Oh yeah. Where is he by the way?"

"He's having a check up done today. No visitors allowed. He wants to make sure he's ready for RAW."

"Right, right. Come on"

The first person I saw going in was Cody Rhodes. He's like my brother.

"Hi Sierra, how are you? I believe it's been 3 weeks since we last saw you."

"Hi Cody!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah I've been busy up there but Steph wanted me to work with the divas. I'm great, how are you?"

"Great. Glad to have you here sis."

I had a great time overall. I was just about to get up and go when someone came over.. Someone I hadn't expected.

"Hi" Corey Graves said standing in front of me.

"Hi" I said cheerfully.

I'm a nice person. I wasn't going to give him attitude for no reason. I didn't like how he flaunted his personal life, but it didn't necessarily bother me. It was just the idea of me and him. The fact Alisha even thought that could ever be a possibility. It was appalling at the least. I mean, he was cute. Very cute. Okay, he was gorgeous. He had a certain bad boy vibe to him. Maybe in another life we could have been something. But in this life, my heart belongs to CM Punk. In this life, I have no interest in Corey Graves.

I started to walk away. But unfortunately more words moved from his mouth.

"I wanted to know the schedule for this week"

"Oh. Um sure."

I handed him a copy of the schedule.

"Thank you Sierra" He said smiling.

He then kissed me on the cheek. I was appalled at his audacity. Who did he think he was? Punk? Please. Not even close. I don't know what's going on with him or Alisha or Punk or this whole situation. But I don't care to find out. All I want is to be happy and live the rest of my life with Punk. I wouldn't stop until this was the end result. Sierra Harris' heart belonged to CM Punk. And that was just the way it was. Or so I thought.


End file.
